LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 P2/Transcript
(Erin, Rose, Ruby and Raynell are seen surrounded by the Infant Villagers) Erin: Hey there little guys! Rose: Is this your village? ???: Yep! ???: All ours! Ruby: So cute! ???: So is it true? ???: Are you really Iron Maidens sent by King Spot? Raynell: You bet we are! ???: The Iron Maidens have come at last! (The Infants all cheer) ???: Oh then please, have a stay at our town! ???: We're willing to welcome such valiant heroes! Rose: Well, I do need a break. Erin: Yeah we did just get nearly eaten by a plant. ???: You escaped the evil plants of the cursed forest?! You truly are brave heroes! ???: Come on and rest then! Our home is yours! Ruby: Aww thanks kiddos! ???: There's an inn and a shop you can use if you wish! Erin: Thanks! ???: Its our pleasure! Enjoy yourselves! (The infants crawl off) Ruby: Wow. Spot made a whole village of infants. Raynell: That's so adorable! Erin: Yeah it is! Rose: *Smiles* Ruby: Well, now what? Erin: You guys go get us a room at the inn. I'll go check out the shop. Rose: Okay! Raynell: We'll see you there! (Erin nods and walks off to the shop. She then enters it and approaches the counter) Erin; Hello? Is this place open? ???: Welcome! (Erin looks in confusion before she looks over the counter to find a small infant wearing a tiny hat) ???: Welcome to my shop! Erin: Aww! ???: Yep I know, I get that a lot from humans that walk through here. Erin: S-Sorry I'm just not use to seeing an infant running a store. ???: Not many are. So! What can I do for you today brave hero?! Erin: Hmm... What do you got? ???: All manner of things: Potions, food, water, treasure maps, even weapons and armor! Erin: Really? ???: Yep! Some of the best too! Erin: Hmm, interesting. ???: You need anything specific? Erin: Depends. What kind of potions do you have? ???: Oh you know, Potions of Speed, Healing, Invisibility, Poison. You know, the usual. Erin: Well I know I'll definitely need healing potions. ???: Then say no more! (The shopkeeper Infant reaches down and puts a few red potions on the counter) ???: Since it's your first time here AND you're such brave heroes, I'll give you these potions for free! Erin: Seriously? ???: Of course! You brave heroes are gonna slay the evil monster for us! Its the least I can do! Erin: Awww! Thank you so much! (Erin stores the potions away) ???: Don't mention it! Erin: Well, I'll be back soon! ???: See ya then! (Erin turns and leaves before she heads to the inn. She enters to find Infants talking and playing around as well as eating meat and other food items) Erin: Awww. ???: Ah Miss Lorthare! (Erin walks over to the innkeeper) Erin: Hey there! ???: Your friends are up in your room waiting for you. Erin: Okay! Thanks buddy! (The innkeeper nods as Erin heads upstairs and enters the room to find the other three sitting around in regular outfits) Erin: *Sigh* Finally. Raynell: Feels good to be out of that armor. Erin: Ah and to think this is just the start of our journey. Rose: Yeah we hardly did anything other then escape a plant monster. Ruby: Still, we are making progress. Erin: True. (Erin takes off her armor and lies down on the bed) Erin: *Sigh* I just wonder what this monster really is. Rose: Yeah. Spot hasn't really given us much clue about it. Ruby: I'm sure it can't be too bad. Raynell: Yeah! I mean, Spot's so innocent, why would he make something that could be super dangerous? Erin: That's a good point. At the rate we're going, this could be a breeze! Ruby: Maybe. (The door then opens as a few infants bring in plates of food) ???: Room service! Rayenll: *Gasp* FOOOOD!! Rose: Aww you guys didn't have to. ???: Nonsense! Our heroes deserve the best! ???: So we bring the best! Erin: That's so sweet! (The infants all smile and put the plates on the floor) ???: Well, call if you need anything! Raynell: Thank you! (The infants leave as the heroes all eat) Erin: Mm! This Chicken is good! Rose: So is this meat! I wonder what it is? Ruby: Who knows? But as long as it's edible! Raynell: I sure don't care! I'm starving! Erin: Hey wait. I just thought ot something. Ruby: What? Erin: This is all virtual reality. How are we eating? Heroes:...………… Rose: H-Hey what do you think the others are doing? (Back in the real world) Alex: Crap are they still unconscious? Jessica: *Taps Raynell's shoulder* Yep. Miles: They must still be in the adventure with Spot. Emily: Yeah. Alex: *Smirks* Oh this means we can do some sick pranks. Kyle: Pranks? Jack: Oooh I like that idea! Jessica: I guess it could be pretty funny. Jack: And I need payback for Erin hitting me earlier! (Jack smirks as the heroes all look at the four lying around) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts